Hell Hath No Fury
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey Learns that breaking up isnt the most painful thing when you end a relationship. It's funny. HxJ


_Imagine the song is Jazmine's thoughts cos the story is told in Huey's POV. I think it's the BEST breakup song EVER… its by Taylor Swift and YES it's a country song… but its still funny so I used it. _

_oOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooOOOOOooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOooOO_

_To state the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

It's been a few days since the break up. Jazmine was taking it… well… quite well, actually. I mean, sure, it had been weird dating and all, but I thought she'd be cool with being friends. Boy was I wrong.

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

I mean, she was too overbearing as a girlfriend. I needed some space. She always wanted to drive my car…as IF I was about to let her do that! I mean… What if she wrecked it? We weren't insured in her name. And yeah, so I told Caesar and Riley… which may have not been too nice but they understood. I didn't expect her to come to school whispering and giggling with Cindy at me.

"Man!" Riley came up to me that day, smacking me hard on the back and dragging me into the boys room to gimmie a serious talk, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Cindy… Cindy told me that… that Jazmine…said…"

"Jazmine said what?"

"Said that you's… you's… gay,"

"Gay!?"

"Look man! Yo ma brothah and I'll love you 'nyway but… I needs ta know,"

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay!_

I growled and pushed him away, walking out of the restroom and storming off to class. He was on my heels, nagging in my ear. What was Jazmine thinking!? Why would she say that!? She knew I wasn't… unless…

_And by the way…_

"You told Cindy what I said about Jazmine, didn't you?" I muttered.

"Yeah. Why?"

Oh. THAT was it, was it? That was the game she wanted to play? Fine.

_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreaker_

_Who's really bad at lying_

It didn't end there, though. A few days later, she was cheering for the soccer team, as she always did. Normally, I'd go t o Caesar's games so the three of us could hang out and stuff… I mean, my girlfriend was a cheerleader and my best friend was the captain of the soccer team. It just worked out that way, ya know?

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

Well, when the game ended, and I went on the field to gather with everyone else, I found Jazmine and Caesar in a kiss. Yes, folks. She was trying the "best friend rebound" card. And Caesar was letting her! What a traitor!

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

When I confronted him about it, he confessed that it was a one time thing and that it wouldn't happen again. That was fine and dandy… until I found out she had dates with Riley, AND Hiro.

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends._

Cairo showed up this weekend. I was like, "what the hell?!" but then, guess what? He was in to see Jazmine. They spent the whole weekend together! Of course he had to come tell me some shit, afterwards.

Girl was relentless.

Seeing no end to this war, I stopped by her house to apologize, but her father threatened me. Tom actually threatened me! Maybe he was possessed again… neh. I doubt it. Jazmine probably just over worked the tears when my name was mentioned.

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

She wasn't hurt. She wasn't in pain from me breaking up with her. I noticed her catty smirks at me when we passed in the halls. When she would hold hands with one of my friends, I couldn't get that smug grin off of her face. Can you SAY madness!!??!

I guess… I was starting to fall for her again. I needed to speak with her. So, after cheerleading practice, I decided to apologize, her father couldn't touch me there.

"Jazmine, can we talk?"

"Sure, Huey," She smiled. There was evil in that angelic face.

"I'm… sorry," I saw her eyes narrow wickedly, "But… But I think I made a huge mistake,"

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

"Yes you did,"

"And I think we… we should try again,"

"DO you?" She asked coyly, whipping out her cell and pressing it to her ear. She tapped her foot twice and waited for a moment. My cell started ringing in my pocket. What the hell was she thinking? Did she think this was cute or something? I guess it kinda was. I knew she was just trying to make me jealous. She did still like me.

I slowly took it out and pressed the mobile to my ear, "hello…?"

_Cuz coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, FREEMAN!" She hollered as loud as she could. I have NEVER had so much pain from a loud noise. Ever. I think my ears were bleeding as I tore the painful device away from my face.

_I really __**really**__ hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreaker_

"JESUS CHRIST!" I exclaimed. Her foot slammed down on mine and she stuck her nose in the air.

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn_

"Get the picture?" She said in an overly sickly sweet voice and skipped merrily away. She hopped into Cindy's roofless mustang and gave her a high five and sped off. I heard them laughing wickedly. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Well… Maybe… Maybe she isn't trying to play hard to get. Cos…well… if she is… she's winning pretty damn good.

_Burn burn burn baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

_oOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOooOOOOOooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOooOO_

_U KNOW that was funny. Don't try to lie_


End file.
